


505

by retroberly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gaslighting, Kissing, Mentions of alcohol, Toxic Relationships, Violence, abusive, cursing, disapproved relationships, timeskip semi eita, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroberly/pseuds/retroberly
Summary: ⟣➵ 𝗺𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗵𝗹𝗮𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗮𝘁𝗮𝗽𝗮𝗶- a look shared by two people, each wishing that the other would initiate something they both desire but which neither wants to begin━━━━❝ I know we want each other,but God we really shouldn't❞❝ You're the one having troublekeeping in your desires! ❞____________________ғᴇᴍᴀʟᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ ɪɴsᴇʀᴛ⟣➵ ⚡️© ʀᴇʀᴛʀᴏʙᴇʀʟʏ, Pʟᴏᴛ© Hᴀʀᴜɪᴄʜɪ Fᴜʀᴜᴅᴀᴛᴇ, Hᴀɪᴋʏᴜ̄!! Cʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀs
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Kudos: 1





	505

"Meet me at 505 today 20 sharp," Semi slurred, His voice hoarse and rusty. A glass of whiskey mixed into his bloodline. Taking another swig for the 3rd time this evening once he realized you sent him straight to voicemail.

"Fuck."

He slumped against the high bar's chairs. He leaned back his head, and his eyes shut close. _What_ exactly was he supposed to say to you?

It's been two months. Your mother continuously tormented him for _two_ excruciating months. Semi wanted anything else than to break up with you. But staying in a relationship decorated with red flags from both parties was a _foolish_ thing to do.

Semi decided to finish his Late evening drink earlier than the past nights. He rang the bell from the counter and paid his check. He loosened his tie and exited the familiar bar. Opening his phone, skimming through his notifications. Disappointed to not see the message he was waiting for.

_Y/n_

**Text message**

**Today** 18:16

?Why won't you answer my calls 

meet me at 505 just you and me

 **Read**

Getting inside his car before gently resting his head on the steering wheel. Enjoying the calm night and moonlight guiding the people in this side of the Miyagi prefecture. The night seemed perfect with scattered stars and a sphere of light like fields of hope in thoughts of love. Closing his eyes, he smiled. His made-up fantasy of you taking over his mind that you were waiting for him lying on your side with your hands between your thighs. But he _knew_. He knew that his pride won't be the only one turning into dust tonight. His world won't be the only one crumbling the moment he speaks. Your world will decay too. And he just knew that he'll _crumble_ completely once he sees you crying.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small vibration from his phone. Semi's smile was soon replaced with a troubled expression.

_Y/n_

**Text message**

**Today** 18:16

Why won't you answer my calls?

meet me at 505 just you and me

i'll be there.

it won't take long i promise

**Delivered**

did u listen to my voicemail? 

**Delivered**

Cause some part of him wanted you to ignore what he said, just like what you usually do. He didn't want to cut ties with you. Not tonight, Not tomorrow, _Never_. However, your love was lethal; still, it's frustratingly intoxicating. He loved the thrill and chase but isn't this too much? Even your mother was involved, for fucks sake. Every sermon and threat she gave was maddening that Semi had enough of it.

Semi works for the government, damn it. This additional but unnecessary stress was something he didn't want to deal with anymore. What does the world want him to do with a toxic relationship anyway? Write a fucking _song_ about it?

He scoffed before placing his key in the ignition and turning it. Thankful that he has a high tolerance for such alcohol and wouldn't be violating any rules for the time being. He gently pressed the brake pedal and switched the gear before lifting his foot and pressing the accelerator.

"I'm going back to 505," he sighed, fully knowing what was about to go down.

Semi started to feel the emptiness eating him. Alive in the core of the adventure. The 45-minute drive feels longer than a 7-hour flight. Feeling frightened of the _bite_ , although it's no harsher than the _bark_. The middle of an adventure, such a perfect place to start.

Start what exactly? Moving on?

And after his long drive, Semi finally reached their old apartment. The old motel-like apartment with big red _505_ numbers on top of the door. His mind started to hesitate. Maybe breaking up with you in this house of memories isn't the best idea. It really isn't.

"You're early," Semi said. Your head hung low and h/c hair covering your eyes.

"I expected traffic," you shrugged.

"Let's come in?"

Your eyes finally met his sharp brown eyes. Slightly shivering at the _odd_ sense of comfort under his gaze. You then nodded. Removing the numbers above the door to claim the spare key you once hid.

Your sweaty hand touched the doorknob. Obviously, hesitating, even taking time out of your busy schedule to meet up with your _toxic_ boyfriend. Twisting the doorknob, an annoying creak coming from the door reaching your ears. Your legs felt like noodles, limping, and limping till you got to the familiar bed. Sitting on the side of the bed with your hands fiddling in your lap. Putting the facade on exactly how your mother taught you.

"Are you gonna tell me why you had to bring me all the way here, or are we just gonna stare and act like we love each other?" you retorted.

"Act?"

"You heard me."

"No—Y/n I—"

"Are you perhaps breaking up with me?"

The sight of you walking up to Semi gave him an incredible amount of anxiety. Every step you take made him dizzy. It feels _intoxicating_ somehow to be so in love yet terrified. And for the nth time tonight, Semi's heartbeat quickened its pace. His impulsive reaction is for his _heavy_ palm meeting your refined cheeks.

"Stop acting _crazy_! God, you're always so _dramatic_ ," you chuckled before rubbing your crimson cheek.

"Wow! you still have a strong slap," you laughed. Your shoulders shaking more when you laughed harder.

"Nothing less expected from a _former_ volleyball player."

" _Who should've chosen to go pro instead of a boring desk job_ ," you taunted with your provoking eyes.

"Y/n stop testing me!" he clutched the collar of your blouse before anxiously _jerking_ you up and down.

" _or what_?" you weakly smirked.

And before you could even reply another wicked remark, he pulled you up to him. Your eyes open wide and your body frozen, feeling Semi's chapped and warm lips forcefully pressed against yours.

When he was about to pull away, you pulled on his hair. _Forcing_ his lips against yours once again, more feverishly than ever. It _pains_ him how he had to let go of this satisfaction—the thought of the only one who kept up with him _slipping away_ through his fingers. He probably still adores you even with your hands around his neck. Or he did last time he checked.

_This is toxic. But that's what I like._

This wasn't part of the plan. And Semi took too long to realize it because he walked right into your trap before he knew it.

505\. Pronounced as Five-Oh-Five. The thing which is simultaneously keeping you alive and killing you. It is often used to describe a person you're in love with (but who may be bad for you). He knew you were bad for each other, but he kept coming back anyway. He needed you. _Semi Eita needed Y/n L/n._ Because you were each others' 505.

**Author's Note:**

> this work is inspired by the song 505 by arctic monkeys


End file.
